


孤岛

by MonaF1230



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaF1230/pseuds/MonaF1230
Kudos: 5





	孤岛

1  
文俊辉脱下一身风尘钻进小木屋，在壁炉边烤着刚被小雨打湿的外套。  
母亲端来了热牛奶作为归家的迎接，文俊辉笑着喝掉，家的温暖流进胃里，包裹住孤单的灵魂。  
外面的雨渐渐大了，文俊辉朝海的中央望去，那座孤岛依旧在雨幕中摇着朦胧的轮廓，像是不需要任何关心一样。

2  
长辈一直说不要去那座岛，在海中央风浪会大。文俊辉每次都唯唯诺诺地答应下来，目光却死死粘在那片碧蓝波澜中央，小小一块陆地就像陨石坠落散开的碎片。  
打小长在南国的这片海域，风每天带来远方的青草气息，滚在沙滩里渗入海水的腥气。文俊辉小时候怕就是那种不知天高地厚企图征服全世界的小男生，仗着自己熟悉水性，还是背着长辈偷摸着拖出小木船往那块孤岛划去。  
木桨劈开波纹，推着小船靠上那块无人踏足的陆地。  
文俊辉拴好木船往树林里走去，也不是没有生气，至少还有一栋木屋。没敢敲门，文俊辉在不远的树丛后站定，视线范围内一个狐狸眼男孩蓬着一头乱发推开房门走出来，蹲在门前认认真真地给菜畦里的大葱浇起水来。  
好想给他顺顺毛。  
但最终也没有那么做，文俊辉摸出一张为了给陌生人打招呼的纸条放在门口，返身向镇子划去。

3  
十几岁正是闹腾的年纪，文俊辉挑了个镇里赶集的下午，跨上船就往岛上划去。也不是说就这么去执着于那座孤岛，只是想看看新朋友在不在家。  
新朋友，文俊辉在心里这么称呼他。  
木屋还是关着，门上挂了张纸条摇摇欲坠———来了就敲敲门吧。  
文俊辉拘谨地叩响岛上唯一一扇厚重木门，目光直直对上男孩并不鲜活的眼眸。  
狐狸眼男孩领着他进门，说他是这么多年第一个访客。文俊辉搔了搔头先做了自我介绍，等着对方回话。男孩剥好手边的橘子递到文俊辉手里说，我是全圆佑，你叫我阿圆就好。  
阿圆，文俊辉在心里默念，可是你的眼睛和鼻子都尖尖的。  
男孩家的木屋不算宽敞，里屋睡着生病的奶奶。他领着文俊辉逛到后院，请他坐上自己新搭好的竹秋千。好动如文俊辉，三两下秋千就散了架，跳下地红着脸嘟嘟囔囔地道歉，换来阿圆一阵轻笑。  
原来他笑起来眼睛会弯得像月牙一样。  
两个人修好秋千已经是黄昏，文俊辉抬头看看泛着橘红的天连忙摆摆手驾上小船离开，末了留下一句下次我再来。  
黄昏的末尾文俊辉进了家门，一顿饭吃得魂不守舍，满脑子都是岛上还没来得及好好了解的新朋友。

4  
阿圆总是摆好最新鲜的花等着他来，又或是采上一盆甜丝丝的小果把木桌充实开来。  
文俊辉跟着男孩游走在小小岛屿的每一处，蹲在洞窟前面等待毛茸茸兔子扑进怀里，在浅海处揽住一群群溯游的鱼。阿圆不爱海鲜，甜腥气味并不能安抚他的胃，文俊辉每次都拎着海鱼尾巴咧开嘴角取笑，却也在炉子上做好清淡暖和的面条摆上桌。  
文俊辉渐渐弄清楚阿圆不离开孤岛的原因，奶奶并不方便的腿脚和总是带着浓重鼻音的咳嗽声把一切都讲述得明明白白。  
圆佑不用上学，文俊辉每次都在周末见他。好不容易遇上月初集市，他驶了船就往孤岛赶去，拉上刚给奶奶吃完药的男孩一起到镇上赶集。集市人很多，阿圆不爱吵闹，慢慢就落了后，冲在前面兴高采烈的大眼睛男孩回头就不见了人，急得逆着前进的人流向后跑去。  
“俊辉？”  
单薄瘦削的男孩揣着手立在街边，眼前一张单纯面孔沾满了汗水。  
“阿圆不要乱跑。”  
把细长手指攥进自己手掌，指尖带着空气的凉意戳在文俊辉柔软心上。  
满心都是集市尽头有舞蹈表演的文俊辉错过了身边男孩弯起的细长眼睛和皱皱的鼻子。

5  
周围人总说那是座孤岛，疾风阔浪会让人永远留在海上。文俊辉憋得喉咙发痒，多少次反驳的话都被吞回肚里，只为掩盖自己偷摸出海的痕迹。  
不过也好，文俊辉转念，阿圆是我一个人的。

文俊辉往岛上带去一件又一件新奇的电子产品，往圆佑手上塞进攒了好久钱才买下的智能手机，絮絮叨叨又小心翼翼地告诉他你别多想哦我只是想让你在奶奶生病的时候能及时告诉我。  
手里冰凉的机身沾染了羞涩男孩的体温，暖洋洋的，圆佑笑着说谢谢，把男孩揽进怀里。  
少年哪懂爱到底为何物，只是想掏心掏肺地把星星也摘下来给对方。  
不去岛上的时候文俊辉就偷偷躲在家里的角落给阿圆打去电话，顺着一片卫星投放的信息网诉说镇上的趣闻。更多的时候阿圆都认真地听，听男孩在电话另一端生动地演着情景剧。  
“阿圆啊，你快出门看！”  
圆佑推开木门，满天繁星架在两块陆地间，搭起银白色桥梁。

6  
也不是没有阻碍，文俊辉就快要到城里读书了，母亲开始管制他的出行。  
封面五彩斑斓的练习册堆在一起，就像谁打翻了天边的彩虹，倾泻在木头桌子上。文俊辉有一搭没一搭地转着水性笔，把正确答案用圆形圈在其中。笔下的圆形越画越多，大脑被岛中男孩尖尖的鼻梁填满。  
烦躁打败理智，文俊辉趴在桌子上掰着手指数起还有几天才到周末，还有几天才能再去岛上。  
所幸出海一直没被发现，小木船还能自由使用。  
母亲看着闷在家里一脸惆怅的儿子也没了辙，摆摆手放了几天假。文俊辉钻回被窝盘算起明天是穿哪身衣服去见阿圆比较得体。  
夜里没由来地下起了大雨，雷声带着闪电劈开海面，把文俊辉从被窝里拽起。还没完全清醒的意识层钻出一个念头，阿圆是不是怕打雷。急匆匆套上雨衣就往夜色里冲，也没管前方海浪开始泛起了弧度，文俊辉只是解开木船往岛上划去。  
雨是越下越大了，把他整个人罩在水雾中，不算远的距离愣是划了快一个小时，踩着湿漉漉的脚印在午夜踏上了孤岛。  
轻车熟路地打开后院窗户翻进圆佑的房间，雨水顺着衣角滴滴答答地掉在水泥地板上，文俊辉细细地喊着阿圆，摸索着打开了台灯。  
圆佑缩在床的一角，本就瘦弱的身子蜷在一起，像是受了惊的猫。  
文俊辉来不及擦干头发上的雨水，脱了雨衣就凑过去把人抱在怀里。  
体温顺着衣服纤维的缝隙渗进对方身体，文俊辉拍打着男孩的肩背嘴里念着安慰。圆佑抬起头，还没完全止住颤抖的手捋开文俊辉湿乎乎的刘海，藏在袖子里的手指隔着布料帮一脸急切的男孩把头发擦干。  
“阿圆，我知道你怕所以就来了！”  
文俊辉抬起脸带着邀功般的语气，一对猫眼盛满了银河湾。  
圆佑缓了缓神，宠溺地揉上男孩还泛着潮气的头发，翻出两件干燥短袖让他换上。  
屋子里静得有些闷，雷声隔着刚关好的窗户嗡嗡响在耳边，文俊辉有些不好意思地搓起衣角，把湿漉漉的衣服卷成一团脱在脚边。  
常年帮忙搬运的肌肉曲线在微弱灯光下照出暗影，残留的雨水顺着脖子划过胸膛。文俊辉别开圆佑的炽热视线，伸长手去够床脚的短袖。  
“俊辉，”圆佑的声音在耳边响起，“今晚留下来吧。”  
阿圆的邀请怎么能拒绝，文俊辉反射性点了点头，下一秒被全圆佑抓住了手臂压在床上。  
灯是很暗的，只够照亮圆佑的鼻尖。文俊辉看着放大的一张脸，没能忍住第一次的想法，帮阿圆把头发理好，顺便亲了上去。  
嘴唇相接的一刻烟花在脑子里炸开，和外面的雷声一起环绕在思绪表面。只是呆呆地碰着嘴巴，文俊辉睁开眯着的眼睛，把难得见到的温柔阿圆一股脑装进心里。  
圆佑试探性地舔了舔文俊辉的上唇，柔软的带着几分甜味，舌尖滑开封闭的牙齿往里头钻去，遇上热气氤氲的一方软地。只是青涩地接吻，有些害羞地互相吸吮，快乐和新奇叠加在一起给屋里注入一股蜜一般的气息。  
吻到情深处圆佑的手滑到对方小腹，文俊辉像被摸了脊背的猫，浑身战栗着缩紧。  
“要不试一下…”圆佑咬着身下人的耳垂小心地问。  
文俊辉没有回答，只是伸手把阿圆的裤子解了扣。  
两人磨蹭着坦诚相见，圆佑俯在文俊辉身上吻过每一寸皮肤，头发搔得文俊辉一阵痒痒。他坐起身把腿跨在圆佑身上，伸出舌尖生涩地舔着对方的鼻梁和眼角。圆佑扶着他往身下去，文俊辉用手指捏出圆圈套在对方性器上，边抽动边调皮地说阿圆你看这也是个圆。  
顶端很快就冒了水，文俊辉用嘴去接，带着粘糊的液体把整个含进嘴里，吞吐着也享受着。圆佑摸上猫一样俯在自己身下的男孩脊背，掐上柔软有弹性的臀肉，在上面留下红色印记。  
待性器完全立起圆佑就把文俊辉放倒在床面上，面对面的姿势让后穴刚进入一根手指的大猫咪皱起了小脸。圆佑低下身去吻他眉心，抚平褶皱的同时往里又添上一根手指。未经人事的甬道在干干的摩擦下分泌出润滑，蜷缩的肠壁一点点打开，平整。  
圆佑扶着文俊辉胯骨一点点进去，黑暗中男孩疼得细细叫起来，阿圆阿圆钻进圆佑耳朵里变成兴奋剂。完全进去后圆佑扶起他的上半身和他接吻，细密抽插下嘴角泄出的呻吟被吞进对方肚子，上下都交换着对方的气味。  
文俊辉小小声地喘着，抓住圆佑沉甸甸的囊袋没有章法地胡乱揉着，逼出几声低沉喘息。快要结束时圆佑抽了身，文俊辉趴在小圆佑前面看它抽动着吐出白浊，伸出舌头去舔那份腥膻。  
结束后换了圆佑的衣服，文俊辉阿圆阿圆地唤着抱紧了男孩，牙齿啃上对方锁骨留下两排牙印，就这么沉沉睡去。

7  
两人见面的心是多了，但次数一天天减少。文俊辉也吵闹着不要离开小镇，却在父母和弟弟期盼的目光中败下阵来。  
偶尔去岛上见到圆佑也黏着对方亲亲自己，在黏糊糊的吻里叫着阿圆。有时候也做爱，轻手轻脚地憋住呻吟，免得让邻屋的奶奶听见。  
赶集也拽上圆佑，两个人晃荡在队伍最末尾隔着人群勾起小指。  
文俊辉也会抱着一沓没有头绪的练习题跑上小岛，翘着脚坐在海滩上边计算边抱怨怎么这么难，抬起头对上圆佑柔和的眼神笑得眉眼弯弯。圆佑凑上去吻在男孩嘴角，手指抚平他紧皱的眉头。  
两个人还给奶奶搭了新床，铺上文俊辉从家里带来的新床垫，软软地溶在时光里。

8  
日子顺着海水漂得很快，遇上一个漩涡就消失不见。  
文俊辉去了趟城里参加考试，忙头忙脑地忘记了圆佑在岛上的孤独生日。成绩下来的很快，母亲一到家就开始催促文俊辉收拾行李准备离开。  
收着收着从书页里掉出一张五颜六色的生日贺卡，一拍脑袋才想起阿圆的生日已经过去。连忙划了船靠上小岛，门也没来得及敲就冲进房间。  
可是安静得吓人。  
圆佑只是坐着，眼睛里没了光彩。文俊辉蹲下和他视线平齐，把卡塞进他手心笑眯眯地说阿圆生日快乐。  
男孩没有回答，只是抬头问：“你要走了吧。”  
文俊辉挠挠后脑勺点了点头：“其实圆佑可以跟我一起走的，我们可以一起去城里，或者你去镇上住也……”  
“奶奶走了。”  
圆佑第一次掉眼泪，哽咽着说，“现在你也要走了。”  
文俊辉傻了眼，越过窗台望见后院垒起的小小一块墓碑。  
“我也不是她的亲生孙子，但她就是那么认真地把我养大了，”圆佑擦了把眼泪，“我不会走的，你走吧。”

文俊辉很想吵架，但是话到嘴边都消失了，他看见生日贺卡被揉成一团扔进壁炉，在火光里碎成飞沫。

9  
赌气般离开小镇，圆佑的那块陆地又变成了孤岛。  
期间文俊辉也不是没有回过家，只是一堆亲戚朋友的问候和家里人的宴席填满了整个短暂假期，还没来得及跟阿圆见面就回了城。  
后来，学业和工作重重压在肩上，也忘了想念。  
身边经过过很多人，也有过带着圆佑影子的对象，但每次对方靠近自己送上嘴唇时脑子里都只有少年时代男孩细长的眼睛。文俊辉也因此推开过很多人，在对方忿忿离去后独自站在路灯下傻眼，胸口似乎爬上圆佑头发毛茸茸的刺人感觉。  
夜里时常想起他，想起他缩成一团的单薄身影。有人说少年时候的感情尤为真挚，文俊辉信了，在暗夜的影子里思念他的男孩。谁又比谁错的多了几分呢，文俊辉只是咽不下心里的气无法反身回去拥抱全圆佑。

10  
衣服烤得差不多了，混在壁炉的煤料气味里温暖地散发出太阳的气息。文俊辉还是想趁最后去看看圆佑，踩在他好不容易得来的年假末尾。  
船还是从那块早就形成的凹陷溜上小岛，文俊辉撑着伞往里去。不同于多年前的荒凉，岛上建起了市场和影院，甚至还圈出了一大片公园，落在从前两人接吻的花田上。越往里去越心焦，新盖的楼连瓷砖都还透着光，远远看见那栋熟悉的小屋窝在光鲜亮丽间无依无靠。  
雨就要停了，六七点的天空不似往日明亮，却也足够文俊辉敲开木门。  
门上小小的红色字被圈在木头里，圆佑揉着眼睛拉开，对上文俊辉诧异眼神。  
慌乱情绪很快就被压下去，两人之间流动着的依旧是腼腆羞赧的纯真爱意。“进来吧，别着凉。”  
文俊辉收了伞跨进木屋，一切如往日，他甚至在那顶乙字式小台灯旁边翻出了少年肉体交缠的记忆。灯下是乳黄色球形灯罩晕染的微光，照出塑料板之下被透明胶带粘得勉强的破碎纸张。  
“生日快乐……”文俊辉凑近了读。

月亮溺死在温柔夜里，银河倒流着坠进晚风，木星和土星在这一刻迎来春日。  
文俊辉抱紧全圆佑的腰，在被时间摒弃的小岛木屋中。  
“跟我走吧，这一次。”


End file.
